looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Daffy Duck
---Daffy Duck, Jailbird and Jailbunny '''Daffy Duck' is Bugs' best friend. Ego-maniacal and unapologetically flawed, Daffy has been staying with his best friend, Bugs Bunny for five years, until he gets "back on his feet", which it takes time to do so. Summary Daffy first appeared in the pilot episode, Best Friends, Daffy is watching a game show, when he sees the contestant win 1 million dollars. Wondering why he's never won anything and not wanting to "end up a bitter, jealous person", he determines he should be on a game show. Daffy sees an advertisement for the game show Besties, which tests the contestants knowledge of their best friend, and tries to convince Bugs that they should be on the show. Bugs expresses concerns that Daffy's self-absorption will prevent them from winning, but goes on the show anyway. Later, when Daffy and Bugs go onto Besties, Daffy gets the first question wrong, and causes Bugs to answer his question about Daffy's middle name incorrectly by changing his middle name to Armando on the spot, because it sounds cooler. Bugs determines the duo need a new strategy, so he tells Daffy to say the opposite of whatever he thinks the answer is. This results in Daffy answering the rest of the questions correctly, until the final question "What is Bugs Bunny's catchphrase?", to which Daffy answers "I don't do Mondays", causing them to lose and angering Bugs. After he spends the night in Bug's car, Speedy tells Daffy that he needs to be a better friend to Bugs. Daffy takes the advice, but ends up going overboard. He takes Bugs on a cruise, starts regurgitating various details about Bugs's life, and does ridiculously nice things like celebrating 189 days till Bug's next birthday. All this does is make the rabbit even angrier. Later, after Daffy gives a disturbing toast to Bugs in the ship's dinning area, Bugs tells Daffy that he is acting more like a stalker than a friend, but also adds that he is still Daffy's best friend for reasons he doesn't really understand. At the end of the cruise, Bugs asks Daffy how he paid for everything. Daffy then reveals that he does know something about Bugs after all, his credit card number. December.png|Daffy tries to guess Bugs's birthday, but fails. 1303741813.jpg|Daffy tries to guess what Bugs's catchphrase is. Daffy is Trying Even Harder Than Ever.png|Daffy trying to be a better best friend. Happy 189 Days Until Your Birthday!.png|Daffy celebrating 189 days until Bugs's birthday. 1303741815.jpg|Daffy tries his best to get on Bugs' good side. Bugs Grabs Daffy.png|Bugs grabs Daffy's face to make Daffy stop saying his credit card number. In Members Only, Daffy tries to get into a members-only country club, but is denied entry. Daffy leaves and spies on the people inside and learns that someone's membership number is 16-73. He then uses the number to gain access to the club after the lady that turned him away is replaced at the front desk by another worker. When he first enters the club he states he has a new lucky number. He then hears a golfer shout "Fore!", which causes him to shout back "No dummy, 16-73!", the golfer then hits his ball which strikes Daffy in the head. Daffy later invites Bugs to the club and they play tennis. Daffy beats Bugs, but only because Bugs left the court to find out who was pelting him with tennis balls and Daffy continued to play and keep score after he left. Later on in the episode, Daffy is shown befriending elderly ladies, as he fills them in on the latest club gossip, while Lola mistakenly thinks Bugs has proposed to her. Daffy then tells a waitress to send a bottle of champagne to the newly engaged couple (not knowing it was Bugs and Lola). Later Daffy unknowingly ends up crashing Bugs's and Lola's wedding. When he learns Bugs is the groom he is offended that he wasn't asked to be the best man or even invited. After Lola leaves Bugs at the alter, Daffy orders Bugs some golf clubs to cheer him up and charges it to member 16-73. Lola's Dad recognizes it as his membership number, and he punches Daffy. Daffy is then forced to work as a bathroom attendant to repay the money he owes to Lola's father. Then Daffy blurts out "I hate the R-O-G-O, oh I hate this place!". 646 04.jpg|Daffy lies to Bugs about how he got into the club. Tangled.png|Daffy gets tangled with Bugs, Dickey and Abby when they all meet and shake hands. Looney-tunes-520-2.jpg|Daffy poses as a member of the Country Club. In Jailbird and Jailbunny, Daffy is arrested for throwing a soda can down the Grand Canyon while on a trip with Bugs and Porky. Instead of paying the $50 fine, Daffy contests the charges and uses the hearing to accuse Porky and then Bugs of being the actual litterer. Bugs doesn’t respond well to the accusation and he and Daffy start fighting in the court room, which causes the judge to find them both contempt of court and send them to jail. Daffy doesn’t adjust well to life on the inside, so when he and Bugs escape after an altercation with another inmate, Daffy refuses to go back to prison and forces Bugs to live on the lam. Daffy and Bugs dye themselves blonde to change their appearance, find a motel to lay low at, and get jobs at a diner in the middle of nowhere, all while still being shackled together. When they run out of money for the motel, the duo end up staying on the roof of a rest stop bathroom. It soon starts raining and washes the dye off both Bugs and Daffy. Lighting then strikes and breaks the shackles binding them. Daffy thinks the lighting struck because he is a wizard and starts shouting as such. This grabs the attention of a nearby police officer, who arrests them both and sends them back to jail. They are released a year later and are picked up by Porky. Daffy shows that he learned nothing from the whole ordeal, by throwing a soda can out of Porky’s car window during the ride home, which gets Porky pulled over by a cop. Spitting Soda.png|Daffy spits soda on Bugs in the courtroom. Crusher Glares at Daffy.png|Daffy wishes he could stop talking. Daffy Litters Yet Again.png|Daffy litters again within minutes of being released from jail. This section of the article is currently under construction. You may help The Looney Tunes Show Wiki by editing it. Personality Daffy is portrayed as a self-absorbed, yet secretly insecure duck and has ridiculous schemes that always life more interesting and very complicated. He also is prone to jealous and can come across as dim. When the next situation seems very obvious (e.g. He asked if Granny died or get caught by the Germans even though she is there currently telling her story in Eligible Bachelors) he either doesn't know what to say or answers the last thing that you can think of. Daffy is also very extreme and ambitious whenever he plans his crazy schemes. And like Bugs, he is also short-tempered and gets irritated easily. Appearances Season 1 *101. Best Friends (debut) *102. Members Only *103. Jailbird and Jailbunny *104. Fish and Visitors *105. Monster Talent *106. Reunion *107. Casa de Calma *108. Devil Dog *109. The Foghorn Leghorn Story *110. Eligible Bachelors *111. Peel of Fortune *112. Double Date *113. To Bowl or Not to Bowl *114. Newspaper Thief *115. Bugs & Daffy Get a Job *116. That's My Baby *117. Sunday Night Slice *118. DMV *119. Off Duty Cop *120. Working Duck *121. French Fries *122. Beauty School *123. The Float *124. The Shelf *125. Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder *126. Point Laser Point Season 2 *201. Bobcats on Three *202. You've Got Hate Mail Trivia *Instead of being sworn enemies with Bugs, their relationship is more civilized in the show. *Daffy and Bugs are the only two characters that appear in every episode in Season 1. *Daffy's middle name is "Sheldon," but he prefers using the name "Armando." *Daffy's birthday is April 17th, a reference to his debut in an old Looney Tunes cartoon, Porky's Duck Hunt. In Best Friends, Bugs said that they were best friends for 17 years, as in Baby Looney Tunes, they were, making them 18 at the time. *Daffy's favorite color is "Dusty Rose". When he was a baby, it was black. *Daffy goes to bed every night at 10:00 PM, except on New Years Eve, where he goes to bed at 8:30 PM (because "New Years is a holiday invented by the media"). *It was suggested in Beauty School that he is an expert in disguise. He disguised himself as Tina without anybody noticing him. *Daffy was very unpopular in high school and used to have buck teeth. *He was known as Daffy Dork when he was in high school, revealed in Reunion. *In Fish and Visitors, it was revealed that he is suffering from Psoriasis, an autoimmune disease that appears on the skin *Daffy was shown without any feathers in Devil Dog, after Taz ate them. *Even though Daffy seems weak and frail, he is shown to be stronger than he looks, after fighting with Foghorn Leghorn in The Foghorn Leghorn Story. *According to Daffy, there was a volleyball scene cut from the episode, The Foghorn Leghorn Story and in result of this, Daffy sued the producers of the show. *Daffy spent $215.25 on business cards implying he is a wizard in Double Date. *It could be possible that Daffy is Christian. He claimed when he was at the mall with his special pants that he only wears shirts for 'Church'. And since it is America, he was mostly likely referring to a Christian church. **Bugs also claimed that he heard Daffy praying for rain in Fish and Visitors which implies that Daffy is indeed a Christian. *Daffy has been arrested twice on The Looney Tunes Show. The first time was in The Jailbird and Jailbunny and the second time in Off Duty Cop. Gallery Image:Speedy Sitting on Daffy's Vac.png|Daffy gets scared by seeing Speedy Gonzales.|link=Best Friends Image:Waterslide.png|Daffy jumps in front of Bugs when he goes down the waterslide.|link=Best Friends Image:Golf Ball Knockout.png|Daffy gets knocked out by a golfball.|link=Members Only Image:Episode31.png|Daffy, at the gift shop notices there are no Daffy nameplates, but there are Darvin nameplates.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Episode32.png|Daffy says "what kind of a name is Darvin?" next to a kid named Darvin.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:CARE1005201100009841_005_1280x720.jpg|Daffy speaking to the courtroom judge.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Looney103-5-300x168.jpg|Daffy thinks Porky is lying in the courtroom.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Spitting Soda.png|Daffy spits soda on Bugs in the courtroom.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Looney103-3-300x168.jpg|Daffy's first mugshot.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Looney103-2-300x168.jpg|Daffy's second mugshot.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Bugs and Daffy Look at the Crusher.png|Bugs and Daffy look at Crusher, while looking for rocks.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Daffy's Cake.png|Daffy thinks Porky hid a shovel in the cake he brought.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Crusher Drives his Pickaxe in Bugs and Daffy's Chain.png|Crusher drives his pickaxe into Bugs and Daffy's chain.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Crusher Glares at Daffy.png|Daffy gets glared at by Crusher for rambling.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Blonde Bugs and Daffy (3).png|The police officer sees no resemblance between the picture and a blonde version of Bugs and Daffy.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Tattoo Removal (2).png|Daffy removes Bugs' dynamite tattoo.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Looney103-6-300x168.jpg|Daffy gets driven home by Porky, after they were released from jail.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Daffy Litters Yet Again.png|Upon being released from jail, Daffy, once again, litters.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Bugs Sunbathes and Daffy Mowing the Lawn in the Backyard.png|Bugs sun-bathes while Daffy mows the lawn.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Episode43.png|Daffy laughs at Bugs, after Yosemite Sam insults him.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Episode44.png|Daffy gets called a beak-face by Yosemite Sam.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Fish Visitors Grab 1-600x337.jpg|Bugs asking Daffy if that's his robe.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Bugs' Ghost Sheet (3).png|Daffy gets grabbed by Sam and tells Bugs to not fool around when there's a ghost in the house.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Episode52.png|Daffy says that Lezah is a witch.|link=Monster Talent Image:Episode53.png|Daffy adds a container of "weight gainer" into his protein shake.|link=Monster Talent Image:Episode55.png|Daffy says that the protein shake helps maintain his body.|link=Monster Talent Image:651_11.jpg|Daffy drives Gossamer to school in his duck truck.|link=Monster Talent Image:651_17.jpg|Daffy tries to teach Gossamer how to stand up for himself.|link=Monster Talent Image:651_27.jpg|Daffy showing Gossamer how to dance.|link=Monster Talent Image:Chainsaws on Fire.png|Daffy sets chainsaws on fire, telling Gossamer that it is a talent.|link=Monster Talent Image:Snapshot20110611164518.png|Daffy watching himself sing in his talent show on DVD.|link=Monster Talent Image:Daffy's 3D Glasses Shattered.png|Daffy's 3D glasses shatter, due to a high note.|link=Monster Talent Image:Snapshot20110611165222.png|Daffy reading someone else's mail, illegally.|link=Reunion Image:Episode61.png|Daffy crying, because of the pepper spray.|link=Reunion Image:Episode63.png|Daffy says as soon as he makes a counterfeit passport, he's going to Mexico.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220321.png|Daffy in high school.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610215536.png|Daffy dresses up as a cowboy.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610215549.png|Daffy dresses up as in a military.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610215602.png|Daffy dresses up as Batman.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220436.png|Daffy accidentally falls into the fruit punch.|link=Reunion Snapshot20110622230314.png|Daffy at the golf course at Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622232149.png|Daffy shrinks after being in the water for too long.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110626163614.png|Back at Bugs' House, Daffy is watching a horror movie.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163633.png|After Daffy tells Taz to scram, he bites the recliner chair.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163710.png|Taz walking closer to Daffy.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163626.png|Taz gets in the way of the movie.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163633.png|After Daffy tells him to scram, Taz bites the recliner chair.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163735.png|Daffy gets scared, as Taz glares at him.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163746.png|Taz roars at Daffy.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163804.png|As Daffy tries to get the phone, Taz bites it.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163820.png|Daffy locks himself in his closet.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163927.png|Daffy runs out of the closet, with Taz still growling.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163958.png|Daffy making a for sale sign.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626171057.png|Daffy with no feathers.|link=Devil Dog Image:1303741488.jpg|Daffy and Tina in a limo Image:Daffy Duck (The Looney Tunes Show).png|Daffy in the introduction.|link=The Looney Tunes Show Image:Daffy Duck's Ending Scene.png|Daffy after the credits.|link=Monster Talent Snapshot20110807222059.png Snapshot20110807222056.png Snapshot20110807222024.png Snapshot20110807222011.png|Daffy in "Tasmanian Meltdown" Snapshot20110807222003.png Snapshot20110807221945.png Let let my self be vunerable with you!.jpg He is leaving?.jpg He does not like it when you do that.jpg Yes i was put on this earth to make frozen yougurt.jpg So whats up dude?.jpg|" S'up man? " Is favotite passion!.jpg Spit. laugh.jpg Popcorn?.jpg|Daffy watching a war movie with Tina's nephew, Zachary. Yay!i got him!.jpg TheWizard1-copy.png|Daffy in the Merrie Melodie "The Wizard" Mcd profiles daffy.jpg Mr Potato Daffy.jpg|Daffy Duck as a Mr. Potato Head. Category:Characters Category:Males